Impossible Love
by EveDuncan2
Summary: Bubbles believes she is ugly, but do the ruffs think so? Rated T just to be safe oh and LANGUAGE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey my peeples! I've done some stories on fanfic before but never for the PPG and let me just start by saying I am the ULTIMATE Bubbles fan, so if you hate her, screw you and keep your filthy self away from my stories! If you love her than I am 99.99 percent sure you will absolutely love this story. -Eve _

Bubbles P.O.V. I glanced at my face in the mirror and looked away almost instantly. I was ugly. I coudn't hide the fact from myself. I'd always known I wasn't a very pretty child, but it became more and more clear to me that I was ugly over the years. At first it was the family pictures. I would stand in between my two sisters, Blossom would hold my hand and smile with no teeth, Buttercup would drape her arm around my shoulders and smirk, and the professer would grin and rest his hand on Blossom's shoulder. I would always smile too widely and feel overshadowed by everyone since they were taller than me. I would sit down on my bed and stare at the picture for hours thinking, 'Is that really me?'. Blossom looked lovely with her flowing red hair and attention grabbing pink eyes shining and Buttercup looked exotic with her short jet-black hair and glowing green eyes. They were both tanned to perfection and had perfect figures for their age of twelve. I looked washed out, with my porcelin skin that refused to darken, my blonde hair that further bleached my face, and my pale blue eyes that looked extremely tired. Next, it was my sisters being way to over protective. They would never let me out of thier sight and whenever any boy would seem to get to close they would push them away, litteraly in Buttercup's case. It was really sweet of them but it was also... depressing. They were trying to help, I get that, but all it really did to me was make me feel less and less appealing. And there were a bunch of more clues over time. Me and my sisters were sixteen now. Buttercup still exotic, but she was curvy. Not fat by any means, she had a flat tummy, but she has a B- cup and a butt to match. Blossom was still beautiful, if not more so, and now she had a C- cup and a decent sized bootie. I, on the other hand, was lttle miss A-cup with a tiny little bubble butt and I was only 5,3". My sisters were long-legged hotties at 5,9" and they both have boyfriends. I have never had a boyfriend, or my first kiss, or anything. Buttercup had already, um, ahem, lost her virginity to Mitch, but I was the only one who knew besides her and Mitch. Blossom is always with Dexter, her BF since she was eight, and they were in love. Yes, I am jealous of my sisters, but not only because their social lives and looks, but they were also much better fighters than me. They were still way protective of me but I was aloud to have a life now. Blossom was in science club and cheerleading (not as much of a contradiction as you'd think) nd always kept an A average. Buttercup was in soccer and football and she had a C average. I was a drama geek, an art freak, and in the book club. Yeah, I know ditsy Bubbles in book club? How hillarious. But I loved reading, well fiction books anyway. Nonfiction puts me to sleep. I had a B plus average that I was proud of and I had made some good friends over the years. Robin had been my best friend since kindergarden and she was also the nicest person I knew, even though she had a sharp tounge. I wouldn't be so self aware if it weren't for the boys. The populer ones would always fake flirt with me, the bad boys would tease me and follow me around, even the misfits would stare at me. I would often get home and cry silently, so no one would here. As far as everyone knew, I was just as cheerful as I had been since I was five. Which would be true if He didn't ruin it for me.

Brick's P.O.V. I want... That's just it. i don't if I want what I think I want, if that makes any sense. I had gone out with alost every chick in Townsville, searching. Searching for that electric feeling I got anytime I was around Her. I don't know what caused the... feelings I have for Her, I should hate her. But I just can't, I've tried, believe me I've tried so much it hurt. I have nothing in common with Her. She's perfect and sweet and honest and real and I'm flawed, brutal, and a liar. She's my enemy, and I'm hers. I know that is the only relationship I will ever have with Her. But, atleast it was something and most nights I fall asleep hoping it will grow into something more. But, I am painfully aware that it won't and I can't let it happen either. I would only hurt Her, and I vowed I would never hurt Bubbles again.

Boomer's P.O.V. I'm afraid. I know, a Rowdy Ruff Boy, scared? Well it's for good reason, I'm in love. With the WRONG girl. I've tried to convince myself it was all in my head, that I just love her looks, but it's not just that. It's her laugh, her smile, the way she loves so unconditionally, her easy triggered blushes, her petite figure, her... everything. She is also impossible to get. She is under constant watch of her ''body gaurds" and she is also my enemy. So there are a few problems, BIG problems at that. But, I'm determined to atleast make her my friend, even though she would never be fully mine, it would still be some sort of positive relationship. Bubbles wouldn't care that I'm a rough and she's a puff, well, I hope not anyway.

Butch's P.O.V. SHIT! This cannot be happening to me. After the thousand mile long trail of broken hearts I've caused, one girl has mine. One dumbass blonde, I am so dissapointed in myself. We're polar oposites, and she's not my type, and, and it just won't work. I mean sure, she's beautiful and sweet, but she's too naive and well pure. If sugar was a person it would be her and I love that about her. As much as I hate to admit I love literally every single thing about her, but I have no experience with innocent girls and she's my enemy, but I'm still gonna go for it. Maybe it's in my head and if I spend a few minutes alone with her I'll realize I don't love Bubbles. But if I actually do love her I could have a serious problem on my hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here's my next chapter and I want some votes on who you think Bubbles should be with. Enjoy! -Eve _

Buttercup's P.O.V. I was so afraid for Bubbles. She was so naive about the cruelty of the world. She didn't know that she was absolutely beautiful. She saw herself differently then everyone else did. She thought her skin was as pale as ghost while it was more like porcelain. She thought her eyes were lifeless while they sparkled and resembled a blue sky. Her golden hair suited her perfectly while she thought it only bleached her out more. All the boys would flirt with her and she thought they were _teasing_ her. It was ridiculous. The girls at school all envied her and would be absolute bitches to her any chance they got. It was sickening but highschool sucked like that. Me and Blossom had only barely saved her from an attempted rape last year. She hadn't even noticed the seven men following her home one night. Like I said, Naive. She doesn't even know what dangers in the world thier could be, she has no idea. Even after the incident with Him.

Blossom's P.O.V. The first day of school was tomorrow, but I wasn't as excited as I usually am. I would be, if I didn't have the knowledge that the Rowdyruff Boys were coming to our Highschool. It would only be a nuisance for me and Buttercup, but Bubbles was scared to death of them. Especially Brick. I don't know particularly why, but I didn't question her. Buttercup knew but she would not tell me. She said, and I quote, "Mind your own fucking business!". So I'm guessing it was pretty damn bad. School was bad enough for Bubbles, with all the girls being horid to her and the boys not giving her one day without being hit on. It frusterated the hell ot of her. Sure she was still cheerful little Bubbles but that just made it worse. She would never stand up for herself, she'd just take it. That just made her an easier target. And most nights I would just stay up and worry about her. She didn't deserve the shit she got, but there was nothing I could do about it.

_Okay next chapter will actually begin the story story but I need some votes so I can know what direction to tilt the story in BYEE! BTW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
